26 Words for Shizuku
by Ruler of Destiny
Summary: A short prompt for every letter of the alphabet. A short view into Shizuku's world.


I was bored. And sick. And hyper from caffeine. This was written in the middle of the night. Not very good but it was fun. Took random words from the dictionary and used them as writing prompts. Most are very short. Oh. This is about Shizuku. I don't like repeating names every time so just work on the assumption that the main "she" is the Earth sword of the two. No specific time line here.

**Amazement**

It was the aura of complete self-confidence that had drawn Shizuku to Hitsugi. It was something she had always lacked, and never ceased to amaze her.

**Bramble**

"I think it would be wise to avoid ravines in the future."

She flinched as Hitsugi pulled another thorn out of her arm. "It's not like I fell on purpose."

**Cup**

The remains of the broken cup were promptly swept up by Shizuku. It had been the victim of another of Hitsugi's ideas. She had rather liked that cup. It had lasted a record three months in the council room.

**Decisive**

Much to her chagrin, it was next to impossible to change her shinyuu's mind about anything once it was made up.

**Emotional**

While she had always been the more emotional of the two, it was Hitsugi who was far more easily moved to action by the emotions of other people.

**Fight**

For all that they fought with their swords often, never had they truly argued. Shizuku would almost always defer to Hitsugi's decisions, and Hitsugi would leave it alone of Shizuku was worried enough.

**Guard**

It was a running joke among the Amachi bodyguards that the one who had the hardest job was the Miyamoto kid. She was the one who had to protect the young Kaicho from herself.

**Habit**

The only habit of Hitsugi's that really annoyed Shizuku was how the Kaicho loved to scare her sleepy partner in the mornings. Shizuku was certain that at least five years had been knocked off her life for that reason alone.

**Inert**

It was when she was sick that she was safest from her partner's crazy ideas. Hitsugi didn't see any fun in antagonizing someone who wouldn't react. Instead she doted on the younger girl and force fed her medicine. Shizuku didn't mind. She could never hate being the center of Hitsugi's attention.

**Jam**

"Hitsugi-san, do you have those papers I sent up earlier?"

"Ah yes. About those. They're in the third drawer on my right."

"Oh, you managed to get it open?"

"I did."

"...and?"

"It seems to have been a one-time deal."

**Kin**

She never shared much about her family with the older girl. It wasn't that she was hiding anything, but that the Miyamoto family had never meant much to her. As a child she was content with her parents, and then just her mom when her dad left. Now, she had Hitsugi-san to fill up that empty space.

**License**

It was a little known fact outside the Amachi household that Shizuku had a legally licensed position as a bodyguard. She had technically been on the Amachi payroll since she was thirteen, and was the seventh member of the unit in charge of Tenchi Security. She had never regretted it more than when Hitsugi-san had discovered James Bond. Any mention of the terms "007" and "license to kill" made her twitch in (according to her partner) the most amusing way.

**Medium**

As a child, Shizuku had never been overly verbose, but with Hitsugi she learned how to let her swords speak for her. Unfortunately for her, the rest of the time she had to rely on body language to get her deeper meaning across, and Hitsugi had a habit of pretending she didn't understand, if only so she could rile her up.

**Neigh**

She would never admit it out loud, but a very small part of her had been excited when Hitsugi appeared in the middle of the melee. The Kaicho's smirk when she caught her younger partner stroking the horse's nose said that Shizuku didn't need to.

**Outwit**

Shizuku had learned early on that the best way to deter her older counterpart's more extreme ideas was to show no reaction to them. A sulking Hitsugi was much easier to deal with than a bored one.

**Projectiles**

"I'm thinking parachutes."

"...I'm almost afraid to ask, but for what?"

"Those at the top must always make a big entrance Shizuku. We must impress those who look up to us."

"No. No we don't. And the student council already did that during the melee."

"Maybe in a storm of knives then."

"What! We can't do that!"

"Dodging bullets."

"Absolutely not!"

"Atop a missile?"

"That! That's not even _possible_!"

"Hmm. Human cannonballs are always impressive."

"You are _not _being shot out of a cannon! Please get back to work and forget those ideas!"

**Quail**

Amidst the screams of "catch it" in the student council room, Shizuku wondered at the sight of the academy's most fearsome warriors being defeated by a mouse. She had really thought Inori-san at least was above this kind of behavior. Beside her, Hitsugi was bent over the table in laughter. She imagined that the Kaicho would be snickering about this one for days, and made a mental note to buy the fake mice her partner would eventually want to give the student council for Christmas.

**Reindeer**

She really shouldn't have been surprised because, honestly, as far Hitsugi-san's ideas went, this one was rather tame. In fact, that there was only one reindeer in the backyard instead of twelve was a present in and of itself.

**Soap Opera**

Sitting in the student council room eating popcorn while watching the latest hoshitori videos, Shizuku admitted that Hitsugi-san had a point. It really _was_ like watching a soap opera.

**Trajectory**

Shizuku sighed as she watched Mikado-san get knocked to the ground, victim to a stray baseball thrown from atop the bell tower. Next to her, Hitsugi laughed as she observed her handiwork.

"Please tell me you didn't do that on purpose Kaicho."

"Of course not, but it's nice when things work out, isn't it?"

**Up**

Nothing woke her up faster than Hitsugi opening her door in the morning to announce that she had an idea.

**Vault**

It was when she had accidentally vaulted over the edge of a cliff and into a river at the bottom of the gorge that Shizuku discovered that she rather liked the sensation of falling. For once Hitsugi had been unimpressed, and told her that if she was going to take up free falling it would be with a parachute or bungee cord. Shizuku couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day. Between the amazing feeling of flying and Hitsugi-san's concern, it had been a good day.

**Whirl**

Observing her handiwork, Shizuku congratulated herself on a job well done. It was only through sheer luck that she managed to keep the Kaicho out of the office long enough for her to finish. She sat down cautiously and absentmindedly spun herself around. Good. It was comfortable and moved smoothly, exactly what her partner would want. Unfortunately her luck ran out, and Hitsugi chose that moment to walk into the office.

"...I see. So you wanted me out of the office so you could play. I expected better of you Shizuku."

"Ack! Hitsugi-san! I, I wasn't playing! I was just testing the new chair!"

"It's okay Shizuku. You don't have to lie to me. If you wanted a break you could have just asked me. I would have gladly given you time to rest."

"I wasn't resting!"

**X-ray**

"If everyone in the world had x-ray vision.."

"...X-ray, Kaicho?"

"...would clothes become unnecessary?"

"...can you please concentrate on your paperwork Hitsugi-san?"

**Yacht**

Shizuku had only been on the Amachi family yacht once. They had been caught in a small storm and afterward it was unanimously agreed that it wouldn't be used again. If she was at all disappointed, it was only because she hadn't minded holding on to Hitsugi for several hours.

**Zig-zag**

Shizuku's sword style was very direct, but Hitsugi noticed that when it came to hand-to-hand combat, she never attacked in a straight line.


End file.
